


tutorial images!

by tsubisho



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: tutorial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubisho/pseuds/tsubisho
Summary: image tutorial





	tutorial images!

A tutorial for posting images! (sorry it took so long, i got blocked off of AO3 ;;;)  
  
  
So, first of all, while you're posting a new work, there is a html option and a RICH TEXT button. Click the rich text button, (like, as of now, when i am writing this, it would be above.)  
  
then click on the image button in the bar beside the link thingies, and insert the image url  
  
(you'll need to post the image first on a image website or something to do this. so it has a link lol.0  
  
yeah- then it should go in- i gtg!! talk next week- or tonight idk- lmao. <33  
  
  



End file.
